starborn_alignmentfandomcom-20200215-history
Courtesan
Courtesans are the sex workers of Aodh. They are respected workers within Aodhian culture and often have to play many roles to get their job done for the day. Overview As sex is an activity that is both integral and casual to the average Aodhian, it's natural that there are those that fill that particular niche of customer service. Crafters of an experience, they are well regarded within Eithne and generally well paid for a good job. Like any merchant or artisan, they are able to pursue their employment openly and negotiate terms on their own behalf. Assault on a sex worker without their consent is considered rape within Aodh and is punished severely. Several courtesans seek employment within brothel establishments for the convenience. Establishment work versus freelance surrenders some flexibility for avoidance of managerial upkeep and advertisement with built in security. It also, of course, surrenders some pay. Some other courtesans prefer to freestyle, making connections among the wealthy or willing to pay on their own. Each courtesan has their own business model according to their following and their ability to work. Some prefer to take fewer, higher paying contacts, having calculated the inherent fragility of relying on a few customers loyalty against their ability to work more often. Others take more contacts at a more reasonable price point, often making bank while staying more financially sound with a wider client base. Cultural Notes These are integral to successful character creation! * Sex and sex workers are NOT STIGMATIZED in Aodh. This means your character does not receive dirty looks for stating their job and is not barred from doing anything because of it. It also means that their parents (unless there is a very valid reason for your character's parent to dislike them getting paid) would not disapprove of them taking this job vs being a merchant or some other commoner rank. * It's a job! On the flipside, it is still a career that has its ups and downs. No one enjoys going to work each and every day and no one, if they want to survive with money and food, can do only the things at their job they enjoy. Even if your character really loves sex (which is not a requirement to be an effective Courtesan!) they will likely be asked to have sex in a way or with someone they wouldn't otherwise choose. That's where the money comes in! While they will NOT be forced to do so, they will have to weigh passing up on the opportunity against their bank account. * It's not all about sex! Courtesans can be asked for a variety of companionship opportunities, some of which may not have apparent tie-ins to sexual activity. * The proper term for the rank is Courtesan or sex worker. Please refrain from using slurs such as pr*stitute and wh*re as they have been weaponized against real life sex workers. Rank Levels * At 25 AP | You might be surprised how often a Courtesan plays therapist to their patrons. You may gain your Tier 1 Talent early (for your first talent only). * At 50 AP | Often, your body is the best advertisement. Make it noticeable with free Anklets and Ribbons. * At 75 AP | Being a courtesan is harder and more taxing than you’d think! For your dedication, receive +15 SP to Vitality or Agility. * At 100 AP | To get through the day, comfort is often imperative. If your familiar spot is free, receive an Aodhian Level 1 Familiar. Category:Ranks Category:Aodh